


Never Grow Up? Sarah Jane Smith

by TheSigyn



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is reading Peter Pan. Sarah Jane's thoughts on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up? Sarah Jane Smith

  
  
“What was that?” Sarah Jane asked.   
  
“I was giving Maria back her books,” Luke told her.  
  
“No. Was that Peter Pan on top?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sarah Jane sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t stop you.”  
  
Luke was confused. “What do you mean?”   
  
“That book has always disturbed me on so many levels,” Sarah Jane said.   
  
Luke frowned. “A boy who comes and takes people away from their earthly lives, flying off on adventures? Isn’t that what the Doctor did with you?”  
  
Sarah Jane looked at Luke. “Did you read that passage about how many Lost Boys there were? How the numbers varied depending on how many had been killed by pirates and so on. And how Peter ‘thins them out’ if any of them seem to be growing up, which is against the rules.” Her eyes narrowed. “How do you think he does that? Kills them? Shoves them out the door? Makes them go and be pirates? What?”  
  
Luke looked at the ground, searching his memory. That passage hadn’t stood out for him until now.  
  
“To take children away from their homes, teach them how to kill, and then to abandon them? No, Peter Pan was always a terrifying figure for me.”   
  
“But...”   
  
“But the Doctor,” Sarah Jane said. “The Doctor took me away, true. And then he left. True again. But I wasn’t a child. And his goal in taking anyone along, young or old, was not to keep them as they are, but to help them to change. To learn. To grow. Peter Pan didn’t want anyone to grow up. The Doctor... when you meet the Doctor, you can’t help but grow up. No matter how old you are. You learn what it is to be responsible; for people’s lives, for the sake of entire worlds.” Then she smiled. “Besides, the whole message of that story is that the magic dies when you are no longer a child.” She touched Luke’s face — Luke, who was so very young, and would never have a childhood. “I think the magic is part of you no matter how old you are.”


End file.
